


Dungeons and Villains

by BanhTM



Series: Rainbow Rocket Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Humor, Fantasy AU, Gen, Implied Physical Abuse, Magic, Rainbow Rocket, Reboot, Slavery, grey morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanhTM/pseuds/BanhTM
Summary: To take back what he lost, a disgraced monarch assembles a team of villains from far and wide. The goal is simple: revenge. But the journey? Far from easy. Move aside, heroes. It's the villains' happily ever after.Reboot of DSTP.
Series: Rainbow Rocket Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The Earthquake

The earthquake was only the beginning.

Sakaki did not expect the earth to split open like that. Neither did he foresee himself being sucked into the darkness below.

Was it the end of days? A warning from the gods?

Nevertheless, he pulls himself up to his ass. Fortunately, he didn't land on his spine. Unfortunately, he landed in a dusty, rugged patch of ground. Dirt stains his precious coat a muddied brown. He feels like a peasant. Disgusting.

"The wizards are no doubt behind this," he grumbles out loud. "Must've messed with the wrong spell." That was a major earthquake after all. Came out of nowhere.

First things first: Sakaki needs to get out of this cave. After that, revenge. No, water and food first, _then_ revenge.

After what feels like hours stumbling around the dimly-lit darkness, Sakaki finally happens upon other humans. The whole town had been devoured by the earthquake. He sees the women whose pet he had stolen and returned for a hefty reward, and he quickly turns the other way.

From snippets of conversation, Sakaki concludes that there have been no casualties. Injuries yes, but everyone is accounted for. Children are shaken but still alive enough to be screaming their lungs out. Some annoying prick is running around looking for his slave. A flustered wife slaps her husband when he leans too close into another maiden's bosom. The usual riffraff of common folk.

But they're all useless. No one knows how to escape this place.

So Sakaki reluctantly takes it upon himself to investigate. Once upon a time, he'd send able foot soldiers into the belly of the beast. Now, he's advancing into possibly dangerous territory armed with only his pride—or what remains of it.

Suddenly, his foot catches on something, and he falls flat on his big forehead.

"What the hell?" he roars, aiming a vicious kick at the mound of dirt—

Which as it turns out, that heap is actually a person. Sakaki steps back when it stirs, when it regards him with fluttering eyelids. Judging from the iron collar around its neck and the rags it wears, it's probably someone's lost slave.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakaki snaps.

"Akagi."

"I didn't ask for your name! How dare you lie around to ambush me! Do you even know who I am?"

"No. But you carry yourself too proudly to be considered a background character."

"A _what?_ Listen well, slave! I am Emperor Sakaki of the Kingdom of Kanto! You'd best submit if you value your life!"

Akagi nods sleepily, his head bobbing up and down. "Forgive my insolence, Your Highness. What brings you to the underground?"

"Insolent pest, watch your tongue before I cut it off!"

In truth, Sakaki is more embarrassed than furious. A king must always be seen with his minions, that much is common knowledge. This king's kingdom fell long ago, though.

Sakaki backpedals. "I can carry myself perfectly fine. All I need is to find a way out."

"I can help you search for the exit."

"I don't need help from a slave!"

Suddenly, the cavern begins to shake. A minor trembling that quickly escalates into rolling tremors. Being so used to his servants ushering him to his secret bunker in the face of a threat, Sakaki merely stands there like an idiot.

Then a bony mass slams into his torso mere seconds before a falling boulder cracks his skull.

Before Sakaki can react, a bellowing roar rips from the depths of the cave. That menacing sound sounded very close… Is someone panting? Hot, scalding air washes down the back of his neck—

"Sakaki, sir! Behind you!"

Sakaki wheels around, coming face-to-face with a pair of flashing red eyes leering down on him. A colossal jaw opens, revealing rows of serrated, blood-caked teeth. There's even remnants of cloth wedged in its molars.

Gachigoras, the king of all dinosaurs. This is Sakaki's first time ever meeting one in person… and it very well might be his last.

"It must've awakened due to the recent seismic activity," Akagi mutters from behind a rock. "I don't think it's pleased—"

"Will you shut up?!"

The Gachigoras moves first, swatting its giant, armored tail across the air. decimating everything it touches. A stray boulder rams into Sakaki's hip, knocking the breath out of him.

"Do something!" he wheezes to the gawking slave.

With a guttural howl, the ancient dinosaur charges. Sakaki's life flashes before his eyes: his coronation at age 10; his mother ruling behind the throne; her assassination; his marriage with a princess from a kingdom faraway; the birth of his first son—

"Lord Sakaki!"

A sickening squelch reaches his ears. Movement. Wind whizzing in his eyeballs.

Oh. When were the stars underground? Sakaki raises a bloody hand to touch them. Too far. Everything precious to him is too far from reach.

Somewhere in the darkening distance, the cavern shakes from the Gachigoras's rage. Closer to reality is this hole in his stomach from the beast's horns. Blood clogs his throat. Sullies his world.

Is this it? Will he die here? Without accomplishing his revenge? Forgotten… Alone…

A great shush descends onto the cave. Silence. The tremors stop. Cold. Cool. A pleasant wind enveloping his body, a touch gentle and light.

"Athena?" he croaks.

"It's Akagi, sir. Wake up now."

Sakaki's eyelids snap open. "Get the cleric!" he bellows. "There's a hole in my damn… huh?"

There is no hole. His flesh is whole. Aside from the adrenaline pumping throughout his body, he feels… fine.

"Am I dead?" he mumbles, bewildered.

Akagi offers a small smirk. "If you are, then I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"But… that Gachigoras…"

Then Sakaki sees it. Behind Akagi. That rabid monster from before is curled on the ground, motionless. Harmless. A serene aura surrounds it, as if it's simply sleeping. Clutched in its tiny arms is a glowing dandelion.

"Is it dead?"

"Yes."

"But… how? It was so big it had to stoop to fit in the tunnel—"

Just then, voices break out from the gloom. The other townsfolk have found the exit and are sweeping the cave for survivors. A big woman tosses Sakaki over her shoulder. He turns back to see Akagi being dragged away by that slave owner from earlier. Soon they're lost within the surging crowd.

Memory blurs on what happens next. Sakaki vaguely recalls the blinding sun striking his retinas. He recalls being left on the burning earth like a sack of flour while the townspeople assess the damage. The earthquake had leveled the village, but it had not destroyed the people's hope. In due time they will rebuild what has been lost.

And Sakaki will be long gone by then.


	2. A New Teammate

A few days have passed since that earthquake. As promised, Sakaki had left the town for two reasons: he needs to plot his revenge, and he didn't want to help clean up. Two very valid rationales.

Currently, Sakaki wanders upon another village somewhere in the east. He's hungry and broke and unwilling to do labor for pay. Hopefully there's a sorry beast he can temporarily hold hostage for a handsome reward in exchange.

As Sakaki trudges past the bustling tavern, he notices a familiar figure slumped near the trash heap. One that brightens upon eye contact.

"Good morning, Lord Sakaki."

"Um…"

"My name is Akagi."

"Oh. The slave brat."

Akagi's eyes crinkle, as if they're sharing a private joke. "That is me indeed. Have you been keeping well since the earthquake, sir?"

It's startling striking casual conversation with someone from a class not even listed on the social ladder. If Sakaki was still king, he'd command his soldiers to drag this undesirable out of his palace. But hey, crazy things have happened since he was dethroned. Admittedly, it's gotten a bit lonely without subjects around.

Yet his pride dominates his desire for companionship, and the former emperor merely sniffs in derision. Akagi doesn't seem to mind, as he merely rubs his eyes.

Then Sakaki notices the chain stretching from Akagi's collar to the pole behind him. Not just that, but there's also the bruises. The visible ones peek out from under his hair.

"Your lip is bleeding," Sakaki grunts.

"Yes."

"You, uh, bumped into a tree?"

"No."

The answer is obvious. He just can't bring himself to say it out loud, for some absurd reason.

"My master should be coming out soon." Akagi lifts his head to the direction of the tavern. "He's recruiting new allies."

Speak of the devil. As if on cue, a man staggers to their little group, bringing with him the stench of cheap wine and sweat.

Akagi brightens. "How was your meal, sir?"

The drunkard responds with a wine bottle to Akagi's temple. The latter doesn't blink, doesn't even flinch as blood streams down his head. His smile remains polite and reserved.

"Got myself a proper team," the man slurs. "Don't need you 'more. Back ta' the black market."

"Yes, sir. It was a pleasure being of assistance."

Sakaki's body moves before his brain can react. In the snap of the fingers, he sees himself grabbing the drunkard by his sweaty, hair arm.

"Whuzzah you wants?"

Disgusting. "How much for your slave?"

Both the drunkard and Akagi stare at him as if he'd turned into a pig.

"Why would ya want this heap of rags?" grunts the man. "Can't do… SHIT. Takes up space."

"How _much?"_

"Eh… doubt anyone'll shell out much for 'im. Heck, just take him."

What? Sakaki never thought it would go down this easy. In addition to being flat broke, he also had no backup plan in case the man refused.

"Don't ever let me see you again. Piece of trash."

With those dear parting words, the drunk man ambles off with a group of people clad in robes. One wizard, one cleric. The essentials for a team.

While Sakaki's head struggles to comprehend what the hell had just happened, Akagi turns around and gives a deep bow.

"I suppose you are my new master now," he says cheerfully. "How can I be useful, sir?"

"Did I _really_ get you for free?"

"Yes. My former master did not spend a leaf to acquire me. So had the one before that. And the one before that…"

"Why?"

Akagi tils his head, as if amused. "Because I failed to fulfill their needs, Sakaki, sir. That, or they've hired more capable teammates."

This brat is starting to unnerve Sakaki, who had never met anyone so nonchalant in discussing such morbid matters. He then questions if he did the right thing by taking this slave off the man's hands.

"So," he says. "What are you good for? Besides taking up space."

"I can heal."

"Really? You. Dressed like that."

"Yes."

"Then prove it. Patch your temple."

"I cannot heal myself, sir."

Great. This day keeps getting better and better. "So what can you heal then?"

"Anything that can die."

Oh bother.


	3. Akagi the Healer

Balancing offensive and defensive capabilities will guarantee an advantage in decisive battles. A team with a healer and mage will severely cripple one who mights it with legendary swords.

Back in the glorious days of the old kingdom, there was no shortage of healers under Sakaki's command. Also referred to as clerics, healers hone their magic in clergies. Both white defensive magic and black offensive magic users followed their own enigmatic religion. The Emperor had better things to do than probe into the mystifying lives of his robed warriors, so he just let them be.

Sakaki should consider himself grateful that he managed to win a healer right off the bat. Problem is, this brat lacks any semblance to a healer. His body is too frail to even contain the power required to deploy a simple curative spell.

As they walk down the path out of town, Sakaki can't help but conclude that something is very _off_ with his slave. For one, the latter seems _very_ interested in interacting with the natural world around him. He keeps asking for permission to stray off the dirt path so he can examine the wildflowers.

"You like flowers?" Sakaki grunts. That's… not a good quality for a subject of the king's. If anything, it just reflects badly off the person in charge.

"These honeysuckles are very fragrant," Akagi hums, gathering a few into his arms. "They brim with the energy of the planet."

"Uh…"

Smiling, Akagi nips the head of a honeysuckle. Stuffs the entire stalk into his mouth, leaves, root, dirt and all, chewing the crunchy mass like a damn cow while Sakaki watches in utmost disgust.

"Great," he says. "I got myself a bottom-feeder."

"Flowers contain medicinal properties. Within their bulb is not only nectar but also concentrated magical energy."

"Someone must've hit you hard on the head when you were small."

"Perhaps. Anyhow, energy travels in a system: you put something in if you wish to take something out, and vice versa. In my case, the planet provided the nutrients for this flower to grow. Since I've consumed this flower, I now have its energy in my core. Afterwards, I will expend it—"

"So can you do magic or not?"

 _"Now_ I can. What would you like me to fix, sir?"

Sakaki ponders. He hasn't been in any scuffles, aside from his injured pride. Physically, there are minor bruises from that earthquake not long ago.

"My back hurts," he says. "From the earthquake. Not due to my age."

"I never said anything, sir."

Then Akagi cups his hands together. Lips stilled instead of the ghostly incantations that haunt the walls of the Royal Cathedral. A faint sigh resounds from the surrounding flowers, and a pale red glow gathers onto Akagi's outstretched palms.

Sakaki immediately shoves him away.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he roars.

Akagi blinks slowly, as if waking up from a long slumber. "Why would I do that? You've requested that I mend your—"

"Don't play coy with me, slave! I know what curative magic looks like! There's a reason it's classified as _white_ magic, not red!"

"It _is_ white magic, sir. I _promise_ I can heal. Please allow me a chance—"

But Akagi's trailing protests stand no chance against Sakaki's rising temper. Hauling the slave up by his iron collar, the former king dashes him across the ground. For the finishing blow, Sakaki raises his foot above Akagi's skull—and freezes.

It happens so fast. Akagi is already curled into the fetal position, his head tucked in and his arms wrapped protectively around his knees, holding everything together, making himself as compact as possible.

Somehow, this sight sends a dagger into Sakaki's hardened heart. A monarch is far removed from what occurs outside his throne room. Perhaps it's the sheer shock factor of witnessing it firsthand that makes Sakaki hesitate. That, or perhaps it was due to a sudden memory of his son, the prince.

_They're about the same age, after all._

When nothing happens, Akagi slowly, carefully rolls out of his defensive position. His face betrays no hint of fear, no resentment. Instead, he faces Sakaki with a resigned smile.

"Well. It was a pleasure accompanying you so far, Lord Sakaki. You can dispose of me at the nearest port city. Merchant ships usually arrive when the sun is at its highest point—"

"Shut up."

"Sir?"

Sakaki puts his back to his incredulous slave. "I'm stuck with you until I can scout better teammates."

Akagi blinks. Then he brightens, as if they've just celebrated his birthday. "Oh, thank you for keeping me around for a tad longer. I apologize if my magic was… unorthodox, but I promise that I will never intentionally harm my master."

His back still turned, Sakaki simply waves his hand like he's fanning away a bad stench. He misses his throne. He misses traveling in the palanquin. He misses not having to address his conflicted conscience.

To make matters worse, his hip is acting up again.

"Let's take a break," Sakaki groans. Like it or not, he's getting old. His army of wizards still haven't found an elixir for immortality yet.

"I can help," Akagi offers.

"No."

"Massage?"

Damn, a message sounds like heaven right now. "Fine. But no magic."

Akagi eagerly sets to work while Sakaki mentally slaps himself for allowing this bottom-feeder to defile his holy flesh. But when he feels palms against his back, all his hardass tendencies vanish. Clockwise. Counterclockwise like the gears of a drawbridge. Pressure applied to tense muscles, tenderizing, loosening the accumulated stress…

Akagi jumps when Sakaki blurts out a loud moan.

"Sir?"

"Ugh… who told you to stop?"

While Akagi works his magical backrubs, Sakaki decides to fill in the void with conversation.

"So. What sect are you in?"

"Sect?"

"Your religious order. Don't you clerics follow your own sets of beliefs? Your type worships your deity more than you do your lord, but since you're useful, I've tolerated it. In my old kingdom, we had several Cathedrals constructed to accommodate the healing faction of the army."

Akagi frowns. "I… don't really believe in anything, sir. I've no formal clerical education either."

"Strange. Usually that's how aspiring healers start their craft. You're unusually well-spoken for a slave."

"Oh."

Sakaki waits for specification that never comes. He turns around to see Akagi messaging his wrists, a faraway look on his face.

"Sir, you claim that you were once the ruler of a faraway kingdom. What happened?"

Sakaki sighs. He'd fallen so low that the only one around to hear his story happens to be a lowly nobody. "Damn rebels burned down my palace. I'm technically supposed to be dead." His tone sours. "I have no inkling of what became of the royal family. I only hope that they've managed to escape like I have."

_"Escape?"_ scoffs a small voice in the back of his head. _"You mean run away?"_

The following silence is heavy and pensive, punctured by the muffled crunching of dandelion stalks.

"Once your revenge is complete," says Akagi with white fluff peeking through his teeth, "what will become of your enemies? Execution? Torture?"

"I will make them beg for a swift death."

Akagi smiles. "Then I'll try to live long enough to make your dream become reality…But. How exactly will you put your plan into motion?"

Heat touches Sakaki's neck like every time humiliation strikes. "I-I'm not revealing my ambitions to the likes of you." In all honesty, there is no plan. Up until now Sakaki was winging it, hoping that things will miraculously come together.

"Understandable." With a finger pressed under his lips, Akagi tilts his head, thinking. "Lord Sakaki, how much funds do you have currently?"

"Uh… N-None of your business!"

"There's a town further down the road. Through diligence and hard work, you should be able to procure funds there."

Diligence and hard work. Traits suitable to commoners. But Sakaki is desperate and his slave is right.

Hopefully, things can't get any worse for his wounded pride.


	4. The Guild

Two heists in and Sakaki is already exhausted. Sure, it's easier to push all the stealing to his slave and reap the rewards himself, but given the pathetic size of this town, word would spread fast. Too many beastnappings will surely cast suspicion on the two newcomers.

New plan: they'll have to lay low for a while. See: no money.

"Lord Sakaki," Akagi says one day. "Please stop wasting your meager funds on spirits."

And Sakaki will stumble out of the tavern, reeking of cheap rum, and collapse into waiting arms.

"Drinking away your wounded pride will not aid in your quest for revenge. If anything, your liver will fail, and you will die with many regrets."

Sometimes this useless slave speaks the most damnest things. Not even the king's royal adviser would dare hit his sovereign with the truth.

"There's a Guild in town," Akagi says. "You can find legitimate paying opportunities there."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then I suppose you're content with wallowing in your misery forever."

A bitter Sakaki reluctantly lets his slave lead the way. How shameful. In contrast to the former emperor's slouching figure, his servant walks with his head held high, a light bounce in his step. Akagi's in a good mood, it seems. But then again, he _is_ a little out there.

As they near the center of town, Sakaki's stomach curdles at the mortifying prospect of seeing a familiar face. So many people. It's too early for this crap.

"You appear distressed," Akagi says. "Would you like another back rub?"

"Don't talk to me right now."

"Do you require assistance to cross the street? Should I also chew your food for you?"

"Do you want your tongue cut off?"

"Then I will bleed to death, and you'll have to scout another party member."

Sakaki responds by hurrying away in the opposite direction. 

* * *

At last, the ragtag party worm their way into the Guild. The smell hits Sakaki first: sweat, desperation, and money. Golden coins jangling in bulging sacks of gold. Merchants peddling dubious wares. Fortunately, everyone is too engrossed in their own things to spare his slouching figure a second glance.

"There's the Barracks," Akagi says. In a designated corner stands a crowd of colorfully-clad mercenaries ranging from wizards to bards to monks. Classes all under the colors of the rainbow. "You can recruit teammates there… for a fee, of course. Some require other forms of compensation, such as a rare item. Alternatively, you can put in a request to join a preexisting team."

Sakaki feels an odd itch on his neck. "I don’t think any groups would want me. I can't use magic."

"There are a lot of notable figures who don swords. The legendary paladin of the Land of Kalos wields no magic, but his cursed lance can siphon all life with a single swipe."

"I can't use weapons either."

Akagi stops smiling. Then he shakes his head. "You're my master. To me, that's the greatest honor I can have."

They approach the counter. Akagi taps the bell and waits until a very tall woman stumbles out of the back room, yawning the entire way.

"First-time registration is closed for today!" she says through a mouthful of unruly violet hair. "Don't you see the 'CLOSED' sign, bud—"

"Madam Jupiter."

The woman's eyelids flutter open, and she squints down at the slave. Sakaki fully expects her to kick him out when she does the unthinkable: she ruffles his hair.

"Hey kid!" she exclaims. "You hungry? We got leftover corn in the back."

"I'm fine, but can you spare some food for my master? He hasn't eaten a proper meal in—"

Sakaki promptly slaps his hand over Akagi's mouth before his pride gets another stabbing.

"And who are you?" Jupiter huffs.

"I'm his master."

"Pssh, you don't look anything like that bastard—" Then her eyes widen. "Oh."

From that single word, Akagi fully understands her implications. "Yes, I was sold off again. However, my current master did not spend a leaf on me."

"You know each other?" grunts Sakaki.

"I've been in-and-out of Guilds a good number of times now, sir. Similar to your current predicament, my previous masters also needed money. In order to accept jobs, one must be registered as a party of two or more. Madam Jupiter oversaw my last seven applications."

That explains why he's so knowledgeable about the inner workings of the Guild.

Akagi turns back to a scowling Jupiter. "It is imperative that we begin collecting funds, ma'am. Please make an exception for my master. I'll do anything you want."

Jupiter runs a rigid tongue over her lips, clearly displeased by the proposition. "I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ do anything. Last time I was just kidding, but you _actually_ got down on the floor and barked like a dog…"

Then she sighs. "Here." A strip of parchment is rolled across the counter. "Read all the terms and conditions, then sign your names on the blanks. Meanwhile, I'll be burning your prior contract."

After Sakaki skims through the clauses and graces the document with his name, he passes the quill pen to his teammate, who shakes his head.

"I'll stamp my thumb instead," Akagi says.

"Team name?" says Jupiter.

Sakaki falters. "Uh…"

"I'll put 'undecided' for now."

"Wait, so that's it?"

Jupiter yawns. "Technically, _both_ of us approves your paperwork, but my older sister's still stuck at the Capital. If you want a celebratory party, then pester her when she gets back."

Then she leans in until her hot breath scalds the hairs in Sakaki's nostrils.

"You use him as a punching bag like that other bastard, and I _promise_ you'll end up with a hole in your skull as well."

And with a friendly pat on Sakaki's shoulder, Jupiter ambles into the back room as if nothing has just occurred.

What is wrong with these people?

Death threat aside, Sakaki rejoins Akagi in another part of the Guild, next to two very impressive bulletin boards.

"Now that we're officially a team, we can start accepting jobs. Bear with me as I run down the spiel, sir. Firstly, both jobs boards are updated regularly. The one on the right ranges from retrieval requests to escort services to conducting welfare checks on the elderly. Beginner-friendly.

"The one on the left, however, is the outlaw notice board. Since you do not specialize in anything, I suggest we start off with grunt work."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Do you want me to belittle myself instead? Look at me: I'm a good-for-nothing healer."

"You put healers to shame. Hurry up and pick something already."

"I cannot read, sir."

That comment takes Sakaki by surprise. "You lie."

"Why should I lie about something as irrelevant as that? On that matter, I cannot read either."

So _that's_ why he signs with his thumbprint instead. "But you speak so well for an illiterate slave."

To that, Akagi returns his attention to the bulletin. "The difficulties of missions are ranked by color. Green requires minimal to no discomfort." He plucks a piece of paper off the wall. "How about this, sir?"

Sakaki decides to read out the letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_My wife has passed from illness five years ago, leaving me to take care of our only daughter. Until recently, she too has fallen under a strange illness. I had sought numerous clerics for aid, but none were capable of curing her. I beseech thee, kind stranger, to heed my plea. Please bring my daughter back to me. I will pay any amount just to hear her call her father again._

_Sincerely, Koga_

Koga? Why does that name sound so familiar?

Akagi pokes his head into the Sakaki's peripheral vision. "From what you've read, sir, I conclude that his daughter must be under the impression of a curse. How do you intend to lift it?"

"You're a healer, right? And look at how much we can rip him off! I can buy back my whole legion of healers!"

"But—"

But Sakaki is already out the door.


End file.
